Future Lucy 1-shot
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Future Lucy comes back to the past to stop the Eclipse from happening but have you ever wondered what she did to get there? And how did Fairy Tail die? 1-shot. Rated T just to be safe.


Lucy stood there her whole body hurt, she could barely walk straight as she shook her head again trying to clear it and ignore the blood loss she was feeling from losing her right arm. She stumbled then fell and lay there on the ground eyes closed before she heard "Oi Blondie! What are you doing laying on the ground!? Get up and keep going! You have to keep Fairy Tail alive!"

Lucy slowly looked up and saw a beaten and bloody Laxus standing there his shirt and coat torn but yet he still stood proud. She reached with her left hand towards him but felt nothing as her hand passed through him and he vanished. She made a fist with her left hand before slowly getting up and staring around her. Her brown eyes found nothing besides bricks, wood and the street under and around her. She got to her feet slowly and painfully before starting to walk again through the town where three years ago the GMG was held and now was the home of the strongest dragons and there master Rogue.

She slightly walked through the streets listening every now and then for dragons while wishing Laxus was besides her keeping her safe, like he did before he died along with everyone else. She still remember that day, the day that she was left alone in this world full of dragons that had taken over and had hunted the humans down tell there were barley any left. She felt a tear roll down her face and she brought the cloak she made from Laxus coat closer to her trying to keep warm as snow started to fall making her think of Gray, then soon of everyone in Fairy Tail.

It all started three years ago after Fairy Tail had won and they left to get back home to there guild...

**Flash back**

_Lucy laughed along with her team as Natsu told the guild all about escaping the dungeon and running from guards then just jumping out a window to escape them. She listens and adds things every now and then leans into Laxus who's sitting besides her his hand mere inches from her's. They glanced at each other then there hands found each other and Lucy let out a small happy sigh at her secret boyfriend before hearing Mira squeal "BLONDE HAIR BLUE EYED BABIES!" and everyone turned to look at them.  
_

_Of course they tried to say that she was wrong but it was kinda hard with Lucy almost sitting in Laxus's lap and half his coat on her shoulders. But before Master could say anything rumbles were heard from the whole town, and screams soon followed. Fairy Tail ran out ready to fight for there town, but froze in horror as they watched an army of dragons flying towards them some landing while others kept flying. Fairy Tail soon started to attack and try to get the citizens out of town but it was in vein as the town was surrounded by dragons._

_Lucy opened gates and fought with her whip but it did nothing and soon the dragon slayers were starting to fall to. Gajeel went down first as he used his body as shied to protect Levy from a dragon's jaws but she died moments later trying to save his life. Wendy fell after him as she tried to heal the dying members. Master fell after Wendy as he tried to protect his remaining brats but the ones who he was protecting soon died tell it was only Natus, Laxus and Lucy left with Loke by her side._

_Natsu soon fell through and Laxus fell to his last words were "I love you Lucy..." Loke didn't even think as he grabbed onto his master to drag her away as a dragon grabbed onto Laxus body and ate him along with her arm. She screamed for Laxus and everyone else even as she felt Loke close his gate with her in his arms dragging her into the Celestial World were she fell into a coma for almost three weeks (around three years in Earthland time)._

* * *

**End Flash back**

Lucy sniffed for a moment as she remembered that she was only alive because of her spirits, but all the humans were mostly dead or in hiding. Lucy just kept walking not even bothering to hide herself since this cloak could hide her scent and making her see through thanks to Virgo and Loke. She stopped through as she heard the booming laughter of Rogue or was it that future Rogue who had came back and made the world like this? She wasn't sure nor cared for she just turned and kept walking towards the castle or the nesting grounds of the baby dragons.

She patted her one pocket and felt her diary in it while her keys gave a soft jingle all 12 Zodiac keys plus the 13th one there ready to come to her aid when she called. "Laxus... Please give me your strength you had tell the very end..." Lucy whispered as she started to make her way through the dark nesting grounds her night vision glasses working there magic as she slowly made her way towards Eclipse. She froze as she heard a cracking sound knowing that baby dragons were starting to break free. She then started to go faster almost sprinting now towards the gates.

She stopped in front of them and remembered what Loke had told her on how to change the date of the Eclipse so that she could go back to the day that it all started and get Fairy Tail to stay and not let the gates be opened. She looked around then saw a small panel on the side and start to type on the small keyboard tell she had the date just a couple days before Fairy Tail won. She quickly looked around then remembering the last part to give enough magic into it she had to break all of the Zodiac keys even the 13th one and all of the silver keys she has.

She could hear the breaking sound they made, then feel the rush of magic into the machine while the cries of the Zodiacs, and her silver keys for her to be careful filled her mind and heart then she heard the roars of the dragons finding her. She gasped then remembered the cloak only worked as long as she had her keys! She quickly opened one of the doors even as she heard and felt dragon's breath hit her, without a second thought she leaped into it grabbing the door as she went slamming it shut and throwing her into blackness.

_LAXUS!_ Lucy screamed in her mind as she could feel herself being thrown through time and into the past _Fairy Tail! Give me the strength to save them all!_ Lucy could feel Fairy Tail in her mind smiling and laughing waiting for her to save them all but mostly she could see Laxus smiling at her and saying "Don't tell anyone I let you wear my coat." with a blush on his face.

* * *

Lucy felt herself leap in front of her past self her left arm raised. She felt the attack hit her and Natsu screaming her name while crying her thoughts though weren't on him or how she was dying no. They were on her Fairy Tail in the future which she hoped was not like the way she left it and was different for this time Lucy and Natsu and hopefully this Laxus would do to this Lucy as what he did to her. She can't help but smile as she can feel herself leaving her body and her last thoughts are _I bet Laxus is going to be mad that i'm late..._

* * *

_Lucy opened her eyes to find herself in a field of flowers and heard footsteps behind her then a voice say "Luce! Come on everyone's waiting for you! And Laxus says his anger that your late!"_

_"Aye!" Happy's voice soon follows Natsu's and Lucy turns to see them running towards her before stopping and Natsu holds a hand out to her. Lucy takes it with her right hand and stares at it for a moment before smiling and following him as they run towards the guild Laxus standing there arms crossed without his coat tell she stops in front of him and he says "Didn't I say you could borrow it? I don't think I said you could change it into a cloak."_

_Lucy can't help but laugh as she takes his hand while smiling with tears starting to roll down her face before she heard Master's voice boom saying "Finally were all here! Now lets PARTY!"_

_Laxus tugs her along towards where the guild hall stands proud with the doors open. Lucy runs towards it tugging Laxus on before slowly stopping and watching her guild mates then saying "Laxus... I love you to." they both smiled at each other and soon a thought came in her mind which was _even in death Fairy Tail is still a loud partying family who can't break there bonds from each other... Live on past Lucy and enjoy your time together for you never know when it will be gone in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Just a small 1-shot for future Lucy... Comments?**


End file.
